Black Angels
by Xblack.houndX
Summary: Four girls combine powers with Schwarz to go up against Eszet. Please R&R!


Black Angels :: Part One :: Red & Yellow Roses Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz but I do own the OCs

As the 16-year-old silver hair and dark teal eyed Shirotori Mizu played in the fountain of the park, the 19-year-old silver hair and golden brown-eyed Tsukino Kasumi watched her from the swing. Mizu played in the water and splashed herself, but somehow it didn't touch her at all.

" That man makes me feel like a 6-year-old trying to be an assassin." Cursed the 22-year-old orange hair and blue-eyed Schuldig.

" Calm down, Schuldig. We just have to pair up with them just for a few days and it's over." Said the 27-year-old navy blue hair and brown eyed Brad Crawford.

" Ch."

As Schwarz made their way towards the center of the park, they heard a girl giggling from afar. They got nearer and nearer, finally they reached their destination, it was Mizu playing in the water. Schwarz imagined them a little more serious and cool but nothing in this world can be granted precisely.

" Um, Crawford, you sure we got the right place or we just walked into the happy universe?" Asked Schuldig.

Without realizing, Kasumi suddenly appeared in front of hem, right in their faces. Mizu stopped playing and focused on Kasumi and the strangers. The water rose until her thigh.

" Schwarz?" Asked Kasumi, coolly.

Crawford nodded.

Kasumi just shrugged and went back to sit on the swing while the water raised Mizu out of the fountain.

Schwarz was quite impressed how she did it but each of them knew what she was, she was a hydrokinetic and she was heading towards their direction.

" Watashi wa Shirotori Mizu desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" She bowed.

The four exchange looks and each gave another a weird look. They heard Kasumi laughing from the swing.

" What's so funny?" Asked the 15-year-old dark brown hair and dark blue eyed Naoe Nagi.

Mizu was on the verge of crying but she held it back, she was as confused as the others were.

" Ignore me." Kasumi's laughter died soon.

Crawford just ignored everything else and sat on the closest bench, Schuldig and the other two did the same. Mizu stayed at the same spot but soon the turned towards Schwarz's direction and then towards Kasumi. She just walked over to Kasumi and sat on the swing beside her. Mizu leaned her head on the chain that connected the whole swing.

_FLASHBACK _

" O-nii-chan!!"

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Mizu opened her eyes and shivered slightly.

" Used to have a brother, ay?" Asked Schuldig with an evil smirk.

" He's a telepath." Explained Kasumi.

" I know." Murmured Mizu.

" Didn't you?" Said Schuldig, ignoring their conversation.

Mizu nodded, bitterly. Schuldig laughed freely, as if there's no one in the world. He stopped laughing and walked over to Mizu. He bend over and held Mizu's chin with two fingers, he was just a few centimeters away from her face. Mizu's body cowarded slightly.

" Mizu-chan!" Kasumi stood up and Schuldig looked at her.

Suddenly a gush of flames washed over Schuldig but he managed to avoid it. He was, now, sitting on the bench beside Crawford as he did a few minutes ago.

" Never lay your dirty finger on her, ever!" Said a voice with dread.

Kasumi and Mizu already knew that voice from anywhere. Somewhere in the bushes, walked out a woman. As soon as the lamppost light shone on her, her dark blue hair and eyes shined. It was the 20-year-old Ichiwara Kohaku. She headed towards Kasumi and Mizu.

" Cool it, Flame Princess." Chuckled Schuldig.

Kohaku death glared Schuldig.

" Sorry babe but looks won't or never kill me." A smirk splattered across his face.

" Schuldig." Called Crawford.

" Shine!" Yelled Kohaku.

(Shine is a Japanese word (Pronounce as Shi-NAY), it means go to hell, that's what Ran would say to Takatori, ok I'm getting off the topic, now continue)

" Kutabare." Said Schuldig, mockingly.

(Kutabare means fuck you in Japanese, hehe)

Kohaku charged towards Schuldig and he did the same.

" WAIT!!" Shouted Mizu as she stood between their pathway with her hand spread out, one on Schuldig's chest and the other on Kohaku's. " Violence is never a solution." She turned her attention towards Kohaku, then Schuldig. Schuldig turned away and cursed under his breath but he was smirking all the way. Kohaku just watched him as he made his way towards his team.

" Did I miss anything?" Asked someone.

Everyone looked at the girl with brown hair and black eyes. She was standing on one of the pathway of the way towards the center of the park.

" Why's everyone looking like I'm an alien?" She asked, stupidly.

" Drop the act, Ayaka." Said Kohaku.

The 17-year-old Hiragawa Ayaka smiled arrogantly.

" I guess I can never surpass you, can't I?" She said as she made her way towards her team. " Sorry I was late, leader." She apologized.

" Your boss asked you for extra time?" Asked Kohaku.

" Quite…"

" What about money?"

" Quite…"

" Her boss, as you speak, paid her extra 5000 yen just for extra 5 minutes." Voiced Schuldig.

" Really?" Squeaked Kasumi.

" Yes." Ayaka laughed nervously.

" Yay!" Chirped Kasumi.

" But I'm not loaning you any more." Said Ayaka, sternly.

Kasumi's grin turned into a frown and then her mouth just melted away.

" If you keep on going to the nightclub, you're gonna make a habit out of it." Said Kohaku.

" I agree." Said Mizu.

" Mizu-chan, not you too…" Kasumi gave Mizu a puppy face but as usual Kasumi's puppy face are always not perfect and not cute at all.

" Show your puppy expression to the world and it'll break apart." Teased Ayaka.

Kohaku and Mizu chuckled while Ayaka smiles triumphantly.

" Don't you think we have other business?" Asked 20-year-old silver hair and golden yellow eyed Farfarello.

The four girls exchange looks with the four guys.

" Ayaka, what's the situation?" Asked Kohaku in a serious tone.

" There are a few people chasing after them, they're heading towards our way."

" Wheels or foot?"

" Foot, of course."

After a few seconds, four men figures appeared in front of them. The other strangers that were chasing them at the back suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

" We meet again, kitties." Said Schuldig, lazily.

" Schwarz!" Exclaimed the four figures.

" You know whenever we meet, we always say the same quotes." Added Schuldig as he got up from the bench and posed sexily, even though he wasn't aware of it.

(Schuldig: Thank you, Ami for calling me sexy but do continue with the story and stop narrating how sexy I am) (Ami: Oops, I wasn't aware of that, sorry SchuSchu!!)

" Angels, be alert!" Shouted Kohaku.

" HAI!!" Kasumi, Ayaka and Mizu answered in unison.

The four looked at the girls who were pairing up with Schwarz. Slowly, the moon's light shone on the four mysterious figures. It was they, Weiss from Kritiker. All of them stood in their fighting position. The 20-year-old dark red hair and violet eyed Fujimiya Ran or he prefers to be called Aya, withdrew his sword from its sheath. The 19-year-old dark brown hair and eyed Hidaka Ken clenched his fists and claws came out of his gloves. The 22-year-old brown hair and green-eyed Kudou Youji pulled out his garrote wire from his watch and the 17-year-old brown hair and blue-eyed Tsukiyono Omi load in arrows in his crossbow and aimed it at Schwarz. The four were slightly confused at that point since there were girls with Schwarz and they looked harmless but they were wrong, VERY wrong… evil laugh

Note: Red & Yellow Roses Together means Unity.

P.S. Hope you enjoyed and like this story!! Please review and be nice!!! This is my first story


End file.
